thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Coming Through
Plot It was a quiet evening at Tidmouth Station. Emily was puffing in with her coaches, letting off people so they could go home to their families. "I can't wait for the night run tonight," Emily said to herself, "It's been ridiculously hot during the daytime lately." She heard a familiar whistle and looked up. "Oh. Hello Rosie!" called Emily as Rosie puffed next to her. "Hey Emily! Guess what happened in the yard today?" the pink engine asked excitedly. "What?" "I blew my whistle next to Stafford and he was so surprised that he biffed into Neville! It was hilarious!" Rosie grinned. Emily couldn't help but chuckle. "Stafford is still new to loud steam engine sounds," she murmured. Before Rosie could answer, loud puffing could be heard in the distance. "Who is that?" wondered Rosie. Then a loud whistle blew. Emily gasped. "That's Charlie!" It was Charlie, and he looked very scared as he rushed into the station. "Charlie? What's going on?" cried Emily as Charlie braked hard, right next to Rosie. "Th-there was a sc-scary...-phantom at the Tidmouth Town Square!" Charlie burst out, "It was on the wall!" Rosie looked to Emily and burst out laughing. "You don't have to tell spooky jokes, Charlie! It's not Halloween yet!" "B-but it's true!" Charlie cried. "I doubt that," huffed Oliver, who was arriving in the station, "All this joking's gone to your head again." "Mr. Charlie, maybe you should try being serious again," suggested Toad, "Maybe then, engines will take you seriously." "What?! But there really is a phantom!" Charlie said in horror. "I doubt that," Rosie said, "But maybe there's a phantom in your smokebox!" Oliver and Rosie burst into giggles. Charlie desperately looked to Emily. "Come on Emily, don't you believe me?" Rosie stopped giggling. "Oh please. Emily wouldn't believe in a phantom of all things..." Emily bit her lip, not sure how to respond. "Um... Well, it does sound a bit far-fetched, even for me. Sorry, Charlie..." she said quietly. Charlie sighed sadly as he puffed away. "Nobody believes me about anything!" he wailed. Emily felt a bit bad about not believing Charlie, but the idea sounded a bit too ridiculous. "There's no such things as phantoms..." she said. "Exactly," replied Oliver as he chuffed away, "Come on Toad. We have to get these supplies to Knapford." "Right behind you, Mr. Oliver." said Toad. Emily puffed away with her coaches, feeling worried. That night, at the sheds, Emily told the other engines about Charlie's story. "That's not true and you know it, Emily!" James huffed, "He's only trying to pull our wheels. He has a habit of doing that." "He did sound very serious about it, though..." Emily said worriedly. "Either he's putting up a good act," Henry put in, "Or he's just being a scaredy engine. There's no such things as phantoms." "I know that, but still, it does sound intriguing." "Maybe to you, but some of us have better things to do," James huffed, "Go to sleep and don't think about it." He smirked. "Unless you're scared." "I am not!" “Are too!” James grinned. "Hmph!" "I agree with Henry and James," said Murdoch, breaking the argument before it could've turned any worse, "Charlie is a weird engine. He probably imagined it all in is mind." "Exactly," said James triumphantly. But Emily wasn't so sure. The next morning, Emily puffed by Charlie, who was trying to explain what he saw to Stafford, Stanley and Philip. “You saw… what exactly?” asked Stafford. “I saw this gigantic phantom on the wall of the Town Hall! It was huge!” “Did you really…?” asked Stafford with disinterest. “Yes, I did! It had these gigantic teeth and it roared at me!” “It did…?” Stanley said. “Yes, i’m sure of it! Then again I was a bit sleepy but-” “Well then you just imagined it,” Stafford put in, “It can’t be real if you were just dreaming.” “I wasn’t dreaming!” protested Charlie. “I don’t believe that…” Stanley said with a huff. Charlie groaned. “Oh come on! Philip, you have to believe me! Don’t you?” Philip winced. “Um… uh… Oh, there’s some random coaches to shunt! Bye!” And Philip scurried away. Charlie sighed, just as he heard a whistle. The purple engine looked up to find James snickering at him as he puffed by with a goods train. “Watch out, or the phantom will gobble you up!” he smirked. Charlie, very feeling embarrassed indeed, raced away. Stanley winced. “Should we feel bad?” “I doubt it,” Stafford chuckled, “He’s probably just confused.” Emily cringed. “Oh my… Charlie’s going to become a laughing stock again… I wish I could figure out what this is all about…” TO BE CONTINUED Characters * Henry * James * Emily * Oliver * Murdoch * Rosie * Stanley * Charlie * Stafford * Philip * Toad * Neville (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Town Hall Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases